


Unwelcomed Territory

by darkestmuses



Category: Prisoners (2013), detective loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestmuses/pseuds/darkestmuses
Summary: Conyers, PA seemed like the perfect place to get away from the city. You liked changing precincts every few years, but this time, it seemed as though you entered a place you weren't welcomed in.
Relationships: David Loki/Reader, Detective Loki (Prisoners)/Reader, Detective Loki (Prisoners)/You, Detective Loki/Reader, Reader - Relationship, You - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Agression

You took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the precinct. It was always hard starting again somewhere new, but you liked the change of scenery every couple years and it wasn’t hard to convince your superiors to let you go each time. You took in the familiar scents of coffee and paperwork and also the new ones, like staleness and the old smell of the building. This place could use some updating, but it was much calmer than the city. No bustling subways or taxis, just a suburban area that seemed like it could be nice for the next few years. Everyone greeted you with a standard “hello”, sometimes a smile and sometimes a curt nod signaling that they were busy. It was time to introduce yourself to the captain and see what Conyers was all about.

It was boring sitting through the ritual introductions and explaining why you changed precincts every few years. You were used to people thinking there was something wrong with you or that you weren’t a good cop. But you were an amazing one. You could work with a partner, team, or just simply by yourself. Depending on the dynamics, you just felt out which would be best for you. Captain O’Malley was droning on about departmental procedures and rules, the same bull shit you’d heard a thousand different ways.

“You got all that detective? Or want me to write it down since it seems like you weren’t paying attention.”

Your eyes snap to O’Malley as you respond. 

“Yeah, I got it, Cap. Just heard it before, said different ways is all. Thanks for the rundown, I think I can manage. Anything else?”

“No, you’re free to go. Don’t cause any problems with my team, okay?”

“Yeah yeah, standard stuff, don’t ruffle the feathers since I’m a woman and all? It’s okay, you don’t have to say it. I’ll stay out of your hair for now.”

Grabbing a couple files off O’Malley’s desk, you head to your desk. You sighed and leaned back in your chair. Same shit again. A captain always afraid a female detective would stir up the workplace. You never understood it, but you didn’t care much. You place your bag down and settle into your new precinct. You log on to the computer and begin looking into the case he’d given you. 

_Kidnapping. Missing September 16._

_Shit. That was two days ago._

You start flipping through the file trying to find out any more information that you can.

_Emilia Morales. 19 years old. First classified as a runaway until she was spotted at a McDonald’s a couple towns over._

_Hmmm._

_Seen being forced into a car, was screaming against her will. Eyewitnesses say that she had bruises on her arms and it seems as though she was fighting her attacker._

_I wonder wh-_

Interrupted by the slamming of the captain’s door, you turn around to see what was going on. You see a man inside. He’s angry and he’s yelling. Threw all the papers off O’Malley’s desk and seemed pretty pissed. The man is pacing around the room and you can make out a few phrases that he’s saying.

_How long have I been here, O’Malley? You’re fucking KIDDING ME. Don’t even tell me shit about what’s going on here anymore. You know what? Fuck you. Fuck this fucking precinct and fuck that new detective._

He slams the door on the way out and rushes past you. The cold air from his trail hitting you in the face.

Seems as though you have enemies on day one already. Shrugging it off, you resign yourself to your new case. It always seems like you pissed someone off and you didn’t really care at this point. 

What you did know was that this was probably going to be a solo operation for you, seeing as though you weren’t too keen on making friends with the other detective. 

The day went by fast and you were yawning at your desk. When you finally looked up from the computer you had been staring at all day, you realized that you were alone. This seemed to be a habit of yours that followed you wherever you went. 

Looking down at your watch, you see the time. 10:24 pm. It’s time to go home and rest so you can start back on the case in the morning. Stretching as you get out of your chair, you pick up your coat from the back of your chair and grab your bag. As you’re walking to the door, you realize you forgot your apartment keys on your desk. You turn back and head to your desk when you sense that you aren’t actually alone. Scanning the room, you see the light on in the break room.

_That’s strange, could’ve sworn that was off before._

Grabbing your keys from your desk, you make your way over to the room and go inside. You see a figure by the coffee machine. It’s that man from earlier. Well, the detective you guessed. He looked tired and he was running his fingers through his hair. You noticed all the details about him, the finger tattoos, the exposed tattoo on his neck, and the way he looked defeated. You didn’t realize how long you had been staring and the man turned around to face you.

Both looking at each other, no one daring to say the first word. 

_I’m not dealing with this shit._

“Detective Loki, I presume? Don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting yet.”

“Yeah, it’s not a pleasure meeting you, _Detective_.” He almost spits his words at you.

Openly, you don’t show any emotions, but inside your mind is racing. 

_Why is he already rude to me when this is the first time we’ve met? I haven’t done anything today besides the case._

_Shit, the case. This might’ve been what he usually gets first choice but instead, I got it. Is he really that serious about getting a case first?_

“Did you know that I have solved and closed every single one of my cases here? Haven’t let a single one get cold and I always am on top of my shit. Until today it seems like. Seems like some shiny new detective walked in and took a case I’d usually get first pick on. Wonder who that is.”

His eyes scanned your face, trying to see if any of the words inflicted any emotion. Still, you wouldn’t show any. And you could tell that this pissed him off. 

“Well, have fucking fun on that case without a partner. Best of luck, _Detective_.”

His words were icy and cold and stung, but you merely brushed it off. You get it. You “stole” his case. Well, O’Malley didn’t seem to care much about who was on the case, just that the girl was found. 

You started the walk to your car and couldn’t stop thinking about him. 

_Detective Loki._


	2. Chapter 2

You were abruptly awoken at 6 am to being licked by your dog, Asher. He was a black german shepherd who still thought he was a lap dog at all times. Ruffling his fur a little, you stretch and begin the process of starting your day. Your feet hit the cold hardwood and you wish so badly to just be able to get back in bed. But you know that you can’t. There’s a missing girl out there and she’s your priority.

Making your way to the kitchen, Asher runs alongside you, happy that you’re awake and can give him attention now. He rushes to his food bowl and pushes it towards you with his nose, looking at you with puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah, I know bud, let me make some food and I’ll give you some. How does that sound?”

He cocks his head from side to side, looking at you, hopeful for a treat for breakfast.

Patting him on the head, you go to the fridge and see what’s inside.

_Hmm, there’s eggs and sausage. Seems like a good meal to start the day._

As you make breakfast, you think of what the day will bring. Hopefully, you can find the girl and bring her back to her family. Kidnappings were hard and it took all of your time to figure out. 

You finish and dish out the food onto your plate and Asher’s food bowl. Wagging his tail excitedly, you tell him to wait and he’ll get it. He whines impatiently as you ask him to “shake” for his breakfast. He obliges and you set down the bowl to a thankful lick from him. 

Sitting down at your kitchen table, you pick up your phone to see if there’s anything important you need to attend to before you go to work. 

_Just a few emails to go through… nothing out of the ordinary._

You finish eating and clean up after you’re done, heading to shower. Once you’re in, you put on your music and begin to relax under the warm water. 

But, your music is interrupted and you’re getting a phone call. You reach out of the shower and see an unfamiliar number on your screen. No one else has your personal number besides O’Malley so you figure it’s important.

The voice on the other line is cold with no emotion.

_There’s been another kidnapping. Same people, same MO. The victim is similar to the first, thought to be missing at first, but the family said she wasn’t the type. See you at the precinct at 7._

The link clicks, the person on the other end never giving you a chance to say anything or telling you who they were. But you knew. There was only one person that talked to you that way. Detective Loki. 

Rushing out of the shower, you hurry to get dressed and get to work. You throw on a black turtleneck with black jeans. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you swipe on a layer of mascara, ruffle your hair, and grab your holster and gun from the nightstand. 

_That’ll have to do. Don’t have time for anything else right now._

You fill Asher’s bowl on the way out, stopping to give him a pet and letting him lick your face.

“I won’t be back so late hopefully, I’ll take you on a run when I’m back, how does that sound?”

His face lights up and his tail begins slapping the floor excitedly. 

“Yeah, I knew you’d like that. Be good today, see ya later.”

You close your apartment door and lock it. Once outside of the building, you unlock your car and hear the familiar chirp. At least some things never changed. 

Once at the precinct, it seems like a madhouse. All the uniforms are answering calls, taking down statements, and tending to the tasks at a high speed. You walked to your desk and set all your things down.

_I guess I have to go talk to him. Maybe a peace offering will help._

You make your way to the break room and begin pouring a cup of coffee. One for you and one for Loki. You didn’t know how he liked his coffee, but you figured a splash of creamer wouldn’t hurt. You take two sugars with you, just in case he liked putting them in himself and walked over to his desk. 

He looks up at you immediately whenever you come but doesn’t say a word to you. 

_Again? He’s still fucking pissed? Seems like this is gonna be a common thing around here._

Setting down the coffee, you open your mouth to speak but he cuts you off abruptly. 

“The girl, her name is Allison Gomez. Emilia lives in her neighborhood and the families know each other. Thinking maybe there’s something we don’t know about the families. Maybe the girls were in some shady shit and didn’t tell them. Either way, these girls are connected somehow. Just don’t know what it is right now. Trying to see if they run in the same circles, have the same friends. You know the deal, right _Detective_?”

“So is there anything you want me to do since we’re both working the case now that there’s more than one girl involved?”

His eyes flash to you and for a minute it seems as though he’s going to back down and finally let you in. But you’ve never been so wrong. 

“Yeah, what you can do is stay out of my fucking way. If you find the connection between the girls, I’m the first to know. Besides that, don’t try that being my friend bullshit. I don’t care for you.”

Again, you know not to show any emotion so you just pretend like his bitter words don’t affect you.

“Got it, detective. I’ll let you know.” 

Your words are monotone and inflict no anger or frustration back at him. You turn on your heels to go but he starts to speak again.

“And don’t ever bring me a coffee again. You don’t know how I like it and it tastes like shit.” He says taking a sip of it.

_Just say you don’t like it, fucking jerk._

Giving him a slight smile, you head to your desk and begin to search for the girls. 

It had been four hours and nothing. Outside of the information Loki told you, there’s nothing new that you found. You’d searched through phone records but nothing seemed out of the ordinary for either of the girls. Some of their friends overlapped, so you told the uniforms to go get statements from them, but that had turned up nothing. Leaning back in your chair, you think back to your previous cases and what tiny details ended up flipping them on the head.

There was that DelMonte case where the victims happened to frequent the same laundromat but had never met. Or the Ellis case where the victims both wore the same exact brand of tennis shoes. But those were details the other detectives had overlooked and not you. 

_What else connects the girls? They’re both 19. They both live in the same neighborhood. The families know each other. The girls don’t get into trouble and they are enrolled in the community college. Obviously they know each other, but they’re not friends. More like acquaintances. What can I be missing?_

You pull up pictures of the girls and put them side by side. You don’t know what you’re looking for, just something that pops out to you. Nothing except that there’s a slight resemblance between both girls. Not like twins or anything but they could be sisters. Except for the fact that they both come from two different families. Pulling up pictures of the two families, you superimpose the pictures of the girls over both. Neither of these girls looks like their parents and they’re both only children. This felt off and you didn’t like it. Maybe it was just staring at the computer for so long that got you so checking with someone else wouldn’t be a bad idea. Except that the only person you could check it with was him. 

Begrudgingly, you walk over to his desk.

“Hey, got a question for you.” 

He doesn’t look up from the computer and the files he has pulled up. He knows you’re there but is choosing to completely ignore you. 

“Hey, Detective Loki, can you look at these pictures of the girls and their families for me?”

“What for? Already seen ‘em.”

“Just wanna see if you see what I see or if I’m losing it.”

“Yeah, whatever, I’m busy.”

It’s extremely frustrating working with him and it’s only been a day. You swallow your pride and just flat out ask him for help. 

“Can you just look? Seriously, won’t take you long.”

He finally peels his eyes away from the screen and looks at you with annoyance. 

“Told ya, seen these pictures before. Ain’t nothing special about them.”

Fed up with his shit, you pull up the pictures on his screen and glance at him. 

“Now, tell me, anything popping out at you?” 

He looks between the two girls for a minute, then begins to start the same process you had just done. You can tell he sees the same thing you did but doesn’t want to admit that you found something and he didn’t. He sighs heavily and turns to face you.

“Neither of ‘em look like their parents, seems like they look more like each other.”

“Yes, that’s what I was seeing, but wanted to confirm with someone else.” 

He starts typing frantically on the computer. Pulls out two sticky notes, writes something on both, and shoves one in your face.

“These families feel off. You go check out the Morales' house. I’ll go check out the Gomez’ house. If I find something, I’ll radio you.”

He gets up and starts walking out the door. At this point, his cold mannerisms are becoming normal so you don’t pay much mind. Stopping at your desk, you grab your car keys and walk out the precinct.

On the way over, you can’t help but wonder if it wasn’t easier for both of you to go to each house together, that way there’d be back up in case of emergency. But, you didn’t mind doing things solo and that’s what he preferred. Pulling up to the Morales’ house, you see that there are no lights on and the house seems abandoned on an otherwise busy day. Not suspicious enough to warrant foul play though. 

Stepping out of the car, you walk up the stairs to the house. You knock and there’s no response. Knock again and tell them who you are. Again, no response. Before busting down the door, you figure checking out the parameter would be worth a shot. Walking around the fenced in house, you look at all the windows, to see if any are broken. The entire time your hand stays on your gun. Once you get to the back of the house, you see that the door is wide open. That was not a good sign. 

You pick up your radio and tell Loki there’s something wrong here but get no answer. Taking your gun out the holster, you kick the door gently open and sweep the room. Clear. As you walk further into the house you continue to do the same for every room. You walk up the stairs slowly and check the parents’ bedroom first. The room is tossed, unlike the rest of the house. No sign of the parents and their car was still parked out front. Very odd. You take out your phone and dial back the number that called you this morning.

“What do you want, Detective? Something wrong with the house or?”

“Yeah, radioed you, but didn’t get an answer. Parents’ car is here but no one is at the house. The house is normal except the parent’s bedroom is tossed. I think something’s wrong here but I don’t know wh-”

The line went dead and Loki looked at his phone. 

_Eh, maybe she got shit signal and cut off. I’ll just call her back._

He called you back five times with no answer. He didn’t know you well, but he knew that if something was wrong, then he better get to the house as soon as he could. 

He rushes to the house, calling for backup on his way over. He regrets not going with you to cover your back. He doesn’t want to think of the worst possible situation. Not with you. He races out of his car and busts through the front door, running up the stairs, looking for you. He calls your name but gets no response. He gets to the parents’ bedroom and doesn’t see you. What he does see is a pool of blood on the carpet. And it’s fresh.

_Fuck. What the fuck. Where is she?_

He anxiously runs his hands through his hair, hoping that you’re still close by.

_This is all my fault. Maybe if I wasn’t such an asshole, we could’ve done this together and she would be fine. I’m a fucking idiot._

He hears the police sirens from outside and knows backup is here. Running down the stairs, he grabs the first uni he sees and tells him to call O’Malley. And tell him that you’re missing.


End file.
